


Theirs Is the Ice and the Fire

by LuWrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Wolf raises Dragons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Arthur Dayne Lives, But Everyone is Gray, Canon-Typical Violence, Do not cope this work to another site!, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Like Don't Read, Dragons & Direwolves, Essos, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, He doesn't end up mad, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, Lyanna Stark Lives, Mentions of Death, My First Work in This Fandom, My crazy take on the world of GoT&ASOIAF, Not Catelyn Friendly, Not Robert friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecies & Magic, Protective Arthur Dayne, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Slow Build, Some Plot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Targaryen Restoration, Team House Dayne, Team Stark (previous to S6), Team Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen is raised properly, What Ifs, just morally ambiguous and slightly wicked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuWrites/pseuds/LuWrites
Summary: "The night is dark and full of terrors, the day bright and beautiful and full of hope. One is black, the other white. There is ice and there is fire. Hate and love. Bitter and sweet. Male and female. Pain and pleasure. Winter and summer. Evil and good. Death and life. Everywhere, opposites. Everywhere, the war." - A Storm of Swords.
Relationships: Allyria Dayne & Rhaenys Targaryen, Arthur Dayne & Gerold Hightower & Oswell Whent, Arthur Dayne & Jon Snow, Arthur Dayne & Lyanna Stark, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Benjen Stark & Lyanna Stark & Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Elia Martell & Lyanna Stark & Rhaegar Targaryen (positively good), Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Howland Reed & Ned Stark & Lyanna Stark, Jaime Lannister & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark & Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark & Viserys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rhaella Targaryen & Lyanna Stark, Rhaella Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Targaryens & Starks & Daynes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. The Star and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks :D
> 
> This is my first time writing something for GoT/ASoIaF... tho this story has been on my mind for a really long time. I never had the courage or inspiration or even enough creativity to write it buuuut with world going to shit in this beautiful year of 2020 and after spending too long on quarantine , my brain went bonkers and here I am!  
> The first time this idea came to me was after S06 , my mind was full of what-ifs and such. Since then i would occasionally write down ideas&what-ifs theories and some ramblings but never actually write a story, no better time to tri it out tho.
> 
> Anyways... 
> 
> I'm not well versed in the book canon cause I've read just the first one ~and that was a long ass time ago~ but I've read&researched enough info/theories/debates/etcetc about the books on tumblr and other sites to have a decent scope of details to mix it with my knowlegde of show canon. So yeah there wil be plenty of canon compliant but the story its mainly a heavy AU with way more divergences... And when it comes to dates and geography many inaccuracies are likely to take place!  
> Also I've no experience writing this sort of medieval like concept/vocabulary/culture/etcetcetc so yikes more "mistakes" to be committed :/ Long story short a chaotic mess of a story for sure... But I've faith that I can't do worse than Dumb&Dummer's atrocities!!! 
> 
> Furthermore, this is a stan work mainly for House Targaryen (my main love so lots of justice and restoration for them), House Dayne (always had a big interest and like for them so lots of exploring it more), House Stark (the actual Starks we learnt to love and root for not those strange people by the series end) and House Martell (love me some crazy freaky snake-ish folk) but some of the other houses and their members will have moments too! Plus this is so not Robert and Catelyn friendly, I've never liked them in the series and when I read book1 my distaste just increased, so some bashing will definitely happen. 
> 
> Considering all of the tags I put up and what I said in this note if there's anything you don't like, anything that isn't your cup of tea, simply jump ship and move on to something of your taste ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Most characters don't belong to me as well as some quotes/contents, it belongs to the creators of GoT&ASOIAF. Just the story its mine and I'm doing it all just for fun.  
> English is not my first language and this work is unbetaed so I'm very sorry for any grammar mistakes you'll find. Now let me stop ranting and allow you guys to check this out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;D

**_Tower of Joy, Dorne_ **

**Arthur Dayne**

The deafening silence in the room was more distressing than Lady Lyanna’s sounds of pain, Arthur came to realize. At least when she was grunting or cursing or almost screaming in pain they were sure she was still alive but her silence for the last hour gave Arthur an awful foreboding. The only indication that she was still among the living was the movements of up and down of her chest, though even those were getting slower each passing hour.

Arthur turned his eyes away from her sleeping form and looked back to the window, hope upon hope that he would finally see Ser Gerold and Oswell coming back from Starfall. They were gone for over twelve days and even with the additional weight, they were supposed to have arrived already; it was only a three days travel between the Watchtower and Starfall castle riding fast enough. Their situation was dire so Arthur knew they would be riding like madmen.

 _“Why this delay then?”_ Arthur thought for the hundredth time. He squinted his eyes trying to see anything in the distance, anything other than the vastness of sand and dry flora; any sign that he wouldn’t have to deal with the current situation all by himself anymore. Of all the bad things that happened in the last moons this one was the worst, Arthur was sure of it. He knew how to cope with all the uncertainties and the loss and the grief but the possibility of failing his best friend again and pay witness to Rhaegar’s last living child die, that was something Arthur didn’t know how to deal with. He didn’t want to _need_ to know how.

Arthur couldn’t fathom the reasons why the gods were thwarting all of their plans at every turn and making their lives hell. Rhaegar wasn’t supposed to die, Elia and their children weren’t supposed to be killed, they weren’t supposed to _loose_ like they did, yet that was the cruel will of the gods. Then when he and the other two Kingsguard gathered themselves and came up with a decent plan to move forward, of course Lyanna’s already sickly and weakened state took a turn for the worse.

For almost a fortnight she had bouts of fever, barely able to get out of bed or eat and drink enough, her appearance turning into that of someone who was at death’s door. They would need a wheelhouse to take her to Starfall, none of them wanting to risk to ask for aid in the closest place, and so Ser Gerold and Oswell headed to Arthur’s ancestral home. To Arthur’s horror things got even more complicated the previous night when Lyanna went into labor and since then her condition just worsened without no sign of the babe getting into the world anytime soon.

And so Arthur Dayne found himself frozen to that spot by the window, unable to do anything other than stare at the horizon praying for help to arrive. He wasn’t the religious type nor someone who wasted time praying for divine beings but since Rhaegar rode back to King’s Landing, Arthur started praying to whatever gods would listen. Not that it did any good to him. Things went wrong very fast and nothing ever got better just worse.

Arthur was pulled from his musings by Lyanna’s moans so he looked back at her expecting to finally see her awakening but all she did was frown and clutch at the sheets tightly.

Sighing in frustration he decided to go outside to stretch his legs and breath in some clean air; for hours the smell of blood was permeating the room and unnerving Arthur to no end.

\- I’ll go have a look outside. Call for me if anything changes. – he told the two midwives hovering over Lyanna.

\- Will do, my lord. – the youngest one, Maya, said.

Arthur walked out of the door and headed to the staircase that would lead outside the tower; a few moments later he was breathing in the fresh dusty air of the Red Mountains. _“Who would’ve thought that the Sword of the Morning would ever be cowering away from blood?”_ he thought humorlessly walking a few more feet away from the tower; Arthur took in the undisturbed landscape and for the first time appreciates the twisted peace they were stuck in. In that moment he wished he had been the one to go to Starfall just so he could see his home again after so long and hug his brother and sisters.

But his duty prevented him to go anywhere else but that tower. Arthur had already failed Rhaegar three times he couldn’t fail him a forth; he didn’t know how he would live with himself if he did. Lyanna Stark and the baby – his soon to be king or queen – in her womb were his responsibility and Arthur would be damned if he failed again. No matter that they were powerless to go against the wills of the gods, he would not accept any other fate but Lyanna and Rhaegar’s child surviving this horrible situation.

The image of Rhaegar begging him to take care of his lady and child flicked through Arthur’s mind; the last time he saw his _brother_. Before Arthur could lose himself more in thought the quietness was broken by the faint sounds of hooves; looking for the source of it Arthur found riders in the distance but rapidly approaching the tower.

_“Something tells me those are not the ones I’m waiting for.”_

* * *

** Ned Stark **

Ned squinted his eyes trying to see better in the sunlight and heavy cloud of dust around them; the path ahead of him had been nothing but a vast desert of sand and dry flora since they left the last place with civilization hours ago. If the information he had was corrected they would reach the watchtower at any moment. When the cloud of dust made by the repeated strides of the horses started to abate Ned was finally able to see properly and then he saw a single round tower looming in the distance.

He allows himself to feel relieved for a second and thanks the Old Gods for allowing him to find the place his sister is supposed to be held in and pray for them to also allow him to find Lyanna alive and well. Ned sets his horse to go faster needing to get to the tower urgently. He and his six companions had arrived in a small village the previous night after almost a month traveling to reach Dorne; that was even more wasted time in finding his sister. Instincts constantly warning Ned about their time being almost up. 

Perhaps if Robert hasn’t tasked him to go to Storm's End to lift the siege that was happening there, he would have reached his sister sooner. _“A kind of punishment for my outburst.”_ Ned thought bitterly still not over the unsettling fact his best friend hadn’t minded to see the mingled corpses of innocent people dropped at his feet and to build his reign upon that unjust murder; he had actually relished on the slaying of the “dragonspawn”. At that moment Ned couldn’t recognize the man he called a brother for so long, a man he admired and loved suddenly turned into a vicious stranger and that’s why Ned decided not to reveal any details of his search to anyone but his trustworthy bannermen. 

Lyanna’s thoughts about his friend’s personality kept nagging in the back of his mind since that day and the possibility that she was right all along to not want to marry Robert made him miserable about his help to broke the betrothal and other actions thereafter. Nevertheless, Ned had been so very glad when Varys whispered to him the information where he could find his sister right after he had been tasked with Storm’s End. He was still angry and suspicious with the man keeping such precious information a secret for so long when he could have prevented a war with it. 

Ned knew he should think further on the matter, maybe even try to convince Robert to get rid of Varys, but all he could focus on since the Battle of the Trident ended was in finding Lyanna and bring her back home. To his immense relief he was closer to achieve that than ever before. The seven northerner had stayed the night in the village to rest, returning to their search in the first lights of day and just after an entire morning riding they finally spotted the tower. 

It was probably past midday, if the unyielding hot sun was any indication, Ned and his companions were still feeling exhausted. None of them had had a proper rest in a long time but fortunately they would reach the tower in a matter of minutes. Their campaign would soon come to an end and they could all go home to hole up themselves back in the North once more. 

As soon as the seven riders were close enough to the tower they saw one lone Kingsguard standing guard, his armor glinting in the sunlight. Ned’s suspicions on why three Kingsguards were absent in the Battle of the Trident was confirmed then which made another suspicion crawl back to the forefront of his mind, one he hadn’t dare to think of in many moons. To believe his sister was being held captive by them was better than the alternative Ned kept reminding himself in order to stay sane through all those moons of war. 

When they finally came to a stop, Ned saw ser Arthur Dayne walk a few steps in their direction. _“Why is he alone? Where are the other two?”_ Ned thought with wariness while dismounting his horse; he paused for a moment to look around, not liking the situation at all, before starting to walk to meet with ser Arthur.

\- Stay sharp. – he said to his companions. – There might be a trap of some sort.

\- Aye. Why’s he all by himself? - Martyn Cassel.

Before they could say anything else they fall silent by seeing Ser Arthur unsheathe the greatsword Dawn from its scabbard on his back. The audible hiss the blade made while being unsheathed was a threat all by itself; the blade was pale as milkglass and alive with light. Ser Arthur sinks Dawn in the ground, the blade cutting through easily, when Ned and his men get just a few feet away from the knight, in a clear warning for them to stop. 

\- That is far enough. – He says in a rigid tone and his expressionless face gave nothing away. The dornishman was taller than all of them by at least 5 inches and his armor accentuated more of his muscled form. It all painted an intimidating image.

\- Ser Arthur. – Ned greeted him tensely. It was unnerving for Ned to notice the knight’s eyes color almost identical as his sister’s. – I looked for you on the Trident. 

\- I was not there. – he said nonchalantly. – Or else your friend the usurper would be lying beneath the ground if I had been there.

\- When King`s Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword and _Rhaegar_ is the one lying beneath the ground. Why weren’t you there to protect either of them?

\- Our prince wanted us here. – Ser Arthur answered seemingly unaffected by any of it.

\- Robert will be crowned King soon. Lords and their knights already dipped their banners and bent the knee to pledge us fealty. – he retorted; although not so sure if that was a wise idea anymore.

\- Our knees do not bend easily. – said the Sword of the Morning.

\- Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone with your queen and prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with them.

\- The Kingsguard do not flee.

\- Then where is ser Gerold and ser Oswell? – Ned finally asked still wary of the two Kingsguard absence.

\- We swore a vow, Lord Stark. – Ser Arthur evaded the question but still showed only impassiveness, then he donned his helm. – Our duty and loyalty lies with our King.

\- Where is my sister? - Ned asked through gritted teeth seeing that it was pointless to discuss anything with him. 

\- Lady Lyanna is inside. – he answered picking up his sword Dawn from the ground.

\- I don’t want to fight with you, Ser Arthur. – _“You are Ashara’s beloved brother after all.”_ Ned thought with sadness. – But I’ll fight if I have to and I’ll get my sister back.

\- Good. My sword is craving for some traitorous blood. – the knight twirled Dawn with deft fingers.

\- You are outnumbered, ser. – Howland Reed pointed out besides Ned and he caught sight of his other companions reading their swords.

\- Seven to one. Don’t worry, I can work with that. – for the first time ser Arthur showed some expression by smirking at them. – I’m a better fighter… None of you will survive by the end of this.

\- Just let me get my sister. – Ned tried again. He was so tired of the fighting and the blood spilled but most of all he didn’t want to fight Ashara’s brother.

\- I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Lord Stark. – ser Arthur said with finality and unsheathed the second sword strapped at his belt. – And now it begins.

\- No. – he said with sadness in his voice and a heavy heart. – Now it ends.

In an instant Ned and his men were onto Ser Arthur Dayne. Although they didn’t fully attack him, it was still seven against one and that just didn’t seem fair but they were soon proven wrong by the Sword of the Morning showing them all of his might. He was swinging both of his swords at them like a frenzied beast, looking more like a dragon lashing out than a remote and cold star.

Then in a quick succession he put down two of Ned’s men; in his struggle to keep up Ned was unable to check if they had been killed or just wounded. And while they struggled against the Kingsguard, ser Arthur fought with unfazed certainty, Ned even caught glimpses of smiles from him. Even when Martyn Cassel was able to hit a blow to the knight’s leg, making him fall to one knee, it didn’t deter his assault and next thing Martyn had fallen to the ground as well.

Ser Arthur was fast to stand up again smile still on his face and eagerly advanced on them; Ned knew he wouldn’t stop unless either he was killed or he killed all of them but the same could be said about Ned: he would rather die right here and now than go back home without his sister. For a split second it seemed as if Ned was indeed going to meet his fate at the hands of ser Arthur Dayne, bright pale blade cutting him down with ease, but Ethan Glover shoved him aside and had his throat slit open by both of Arthur’s sword instead.

Then a high-pitched scream rang all the way from the top of the tower and all eyes turned in that direction. They stared at the tower with bathed breath, as if a dragon itself was going to descend on them at any second, still they were startled when a second scream echoed through the place.

\- Lyanna. – Ned whispered in horror when he heard another agonizing scream.

In a second he and ser Arthur sprung in the direction of the tower without any worries if they would be cut down by each other or not. Ned’s men ran to his side but he was fast to dismiss them.

\- Stay. Tend to the wounded. – he ordered harshly when they didn’t comply the first time but didn’t look back, his focus solely on the tower mere feet away from him.

When he and ser Arthur reached the stairway more screams were heard. Ned’s heart was pounding so fast it felt as if it would burst right out of his ribcage, the thought that he was too late and that he would find his little sister dead viciously gripping his mind. As soon as the two came face to face with a closed door, Ned was faster in bursting through it, still tightly holding his sword and ready to face whatever danger was plaguing his sister.

However, nothing could have prepared him for what he really found within that room. His sword hit the ground with a loud clang and Ned Stark could do nothing but stare in utter horror to the sight in front of him: Lyanna in a bed blood giving _birth._


	2. The Quiet Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there folks :D I'm so glad to know people read and liked my story, thanks so much for the kudos and interest to read more of it!!!
> 
> I was supposed to have posted this chapter sooner but I'm having problems w my laptop :/ hopefully I'll have it sorted next week! 
> 
> I want you guys to know that these first chapters of the story will be kinda slow and not very exciting but will soon have some surprises, so stick around ;) Also, my Ned may ending up quite ooc 'cause I've in mind some twists to his personality, think its better for you to know this alredy.  
> And I mixed up some names at the end of last chapter but I already fixed it, not to get confused in this chapter check the edit on the previous one ;)
> 
> This story is unbetaed and English its not my first language so any grammar mistakes are my own and I'm very sorry about it!!
> 
> I hope you have a fun reading ;D

****

_**Tower of Joy, Dorne** _

Eddard Stark

From the moment Ned Stark pushed through the door of that sole tower in a wasteland his world was ripped apart. In tiny little bits. An agonizing scream startled him back from the ice lake he felt himself drowning in and the image in front of him came into focus again: his little sister laying down in a bed of blood. Lyanna’s head was resting on the thighs of a young lady while another woman was between her open legs. 

Ned looked to ser Arthur, who was standing right beside him, in need of a confirmation that he was truly seeing _that_ and the worried look in the knight’s eyes was all the confirmation he needed. He looked back at his sister – for a minimal moment allowing his heart to feel relieved for seeing her alive – to find her face turn in their direction, eyes shut tight and face screwed in pain, but his attention quickly shifts to her lower part and all the blood under. 

\- Ned... – Lyanna’s hoarse whisper almost makes him cry right then and there. When he looks again at her face Ned stares at grey eyes that he thought eh would never see again. – Ned... Is that really you? 

-Lya. - he whispers finally snapping out of his frozen state and walks to the bed. – Oh, Lya... 

\- Ned… Brother… - she whispered when he felt to his knees right beside her bed of blood and letting go of the girl’s hand she was holding, Lyanna grips his hand instead. - I’ve missed y… 

A scream rippled from her throat before she could finish her sentence, her hand almost smashing his with the force of her grip, and Ned just looked at her sweaty face unable to do anything. 

-Lya. – he said in the gentlest voice he could muster. – It’s alright, sister. I’m here. I’m here. 

Lyanna opened her eyes again and a smile formed on her lips despite the obvious pain she was going through, Ned gripped her hand tighter and touched her face with his other hand. _“She’s here… She’s truly here”_ he thought at the verge of tears. 

\- It’s close, my lady, but still not the time. – The woman between Lyanna’s legs said making both Starks look at her. 

\- I can’t… Hurts so much. – his little sister said closing her eyes again and allowing the tears to roll down her face. 

\- It’s been too long already, Noelle. – ser Arthur said from his spot. – There’s so much blood. 

\- Oh my boy, nothing is bloodier than birthing. – the woman said. 

\- She has a fever. – Ned commented, Lyanna’s forehead burning hot on his palm. 

\- Believe me, m’lord, that fever it’s more concerning than the blood. 

\- Where’s the maester?! – Ned asked looking back angrily at the Dayne knight. 

\- Ned… Oh… I’ve missed you so much, big brother. – Lyanna interrupted their exchange, her teary eyes staring at him in a way that hurt like a dagger through the heart. - I’m so sorry. 

\- Shhh... It’s alright, Lya. Don’t say anything, you need to save your strengthen. - Ned assured her while cleaning her tears away. - Everything is going to be alright, sister. 

\- No, nothing is going to be alright ever again. - Lyanna looked at him helplessly, more tears streaming down her face. - It's all my fault, Ned. I’m sorry... I’m so sorry. 

\- Don’t say that, Lya. It’s not your fault... 

\- They’re dead because of me! - she exclaimed slightly jerking her body from the bed but instantly her hands went to her belly, gripping her dress and crying in pain. 

\- Best for you two to wait outside. – The girl at Lyanna’s head said. – This will do no good for her right now. 

\- They’re all dead because I was stupid! – she exclaimed again, eyes still closed and clutching her belly, as if lost in thoughts and not noticing them anymore. - Reckless and stupid! Ned… I’m sorry… 

\- Lya… - was all Ned could say while watching his sister get lost in herself. 

\- Her fever its worse, nona. – the girl said. 

\- Noelle, do something! – he heard ser Arthur exclaim from behind him. 

\- I can’t do much more, boy. – she retorted clearly irritated. - The herbs, medicines, everything almost gone. 

_“Herbs… Herbs… Of course! Howland.”_ Ned thought remembering the small man to have quite the talent with healing herbs and such. He made to stand but a tight grip on his arm forced him back and Ned looked in confusion to his sister. 

-You saw them didn’t you? - Lyanna asked in a small voice making them go silent while looking at her. Her eyes were wide in pain or fear, Ned wasn’t sure which. - Is it true? What they did to them?... To Elia… 

\- Lyanna… - He tried to evade from her grasp and the question. That horrific sight still fresh in his mind. 

-Please, Ned I need to know. – she pleaded clutching at his arm. 

Ned nodded his head in affirmation and was quick to rise and get out of the room when Lyanna gave the most heart wrench cry he had ever heard from her. Ned promptly ignored ser Arthur's question of where he was going, focusing only in finding Howland - hopefully still alive and able - to bring him to his sister. His relief to see the little crannogman on a sitting position clutching his middle was short lived; Ned had to slow down when he saw Mark Ryswell and Theo Wull rearranging their companion's bodies side by side. Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel and Willam Dustin all dead with precise and fatal blows. “After everything, I led these men to die here.” Ned thought with guilty and shame. 

-Lord Stark. - Mark was the first to notice him, looking worried at the blood on his hands. - Is Lady Lyanna...? 

-She’s alive, just... - Ned averted his eyes from the bodies and looked up to Howland. - She’s not well. Howland, are you alright? Can you come with me? 

-Yes, I’m fine. - he answered trying to stand up. - What does she... 

-Easy there, lad. That wound its nasty. - Theo said when the little man groaned in pain. 

Ned quickly went to Howland’s side and helped him to stand, noticing he had an improvised bandage around his stomach that was almost completely bloodied. 

-Sure you can...? 

-Lady Lyanna saved my life once, my lord. If I can repay the favor I will no matter what. - Howland said with determination and stood a little bit straighter. 

-Mark, fetch us Howland’s bag with medicines. - Ned asked. He aided the crannogman to walk to where Theo Wull was standing close to the dead bodies. - We have to bury them properly. 

-Don’t you worry, Lord Stark, me and Ryswell will take care of everything. Your sister it’s your priority. 

-Thank you, my friend. - Ned thanked the burly man. 

When Mark came back from where the horses were, bag of medicines in hand, Ned thanked him as well and quickly helped Howland in the direction of the tower. If the quick pace was painful Howland didn’t say anything, as eager as Ned to reach Lyanna; the stair was a more tortuous walk, the crannogman groaning with each step and clutching his wounded belly but still he didn’t complain or asked for a pause. 

-Do you know anything about childbirth? - Ned asked when they were close to the hallway leading to the chamber where Lyanna was. 

-Only what I heard from my grandmother. She was the midwife of Greywater. - he answered and then eyed his lord liege. - Is Lady Lyanna giving birth? 

Ned only nodded his head in affirmation. Howland had been the only one to approach him with a different point of view about the kidnapping tales, he believed there was more to the story than they knew but on his stricken grief state, Ned was quick to dismiss him. Now he wished he had listened. When the two of them entered the chamber, Ser Arthur stood by Lyanna’s bedside listening to something she was saying to him while the two women were at the table in the corner. 

-Who’s this? - the younger one, a pretty girl with long curly hair and brown skin Ned was able to notice now, asked looking at them suspiciously. 

-Howland you came! - Lyanna said with a big smile, though Ned could still see her face smeared with tears and a feverish look in her eyes. 

-You can trust him, my ladies, he has more medicines and he’s very capable. - he said and observed the older woman exchange a look with Ser Arthur who gave a nod. 

\- Any help is welcome right now, the lady is goin’ to need it. - she replied and indicated the younger to help Howland. - You two wait outside. 

-I’ll be just outside, Lya. I won’t go anywhere else without you. - he said holding her hand and smiling down at her. 

-I love you big brother. - she said with fresh tears in her eyes. 

\- And I you, sister. Everything it’s going to be alright, I promise. 

Ned gave a kiss to her hand and then followed ser Arthur outside, closing the door behind them; the two stood in the narrow hallway in utter silence. With the adrenaline of the duel leaving his body, Ned started to feel the pain and soreness not only from the struggle with fighting the Sword of the Morning himself but also from all the days riding hard to reach the Red Mountains. His anticipation and fears kept him energized enough to brush off the tiredness and kept him awake most of the time. 

But now, although still in fear for his sister, Ned was unable to brush away the feeling of utter exhaustion in his body and mind. He walked to the window in the end of the hallway hoping he would be able to check on his men, the only other two alive; Ned sighed when he caught a glimpse of them digging graves. 

-How are your men? - ser Arthur asked. He didn’t notice mock or any bad tone in the knight’s voice, only genuine concern. 

-Three of them are dead. - still he answered harshly, eyes fixing on the dead bodies. 

-I wish things wouldn’t have come to this, Lord Stark, I truly do but I have a duty to that baby in your sister’s belly. 

-You don’t own me an explanation, Ser. - Ned said and sighed again. _“The one who does is in the bottom of a river. While my sister is dying.”_ he though grimly. 

-I feel as I do. - that caught Ned’s attention and he turned to look at the knight. When ser Arthur looked up at him, eyes strikingly violet, Ned couldn’t help but see Ashara’s face. - You’re the man my sister loves. And in a different life you and I would’ve been good brothers, Lord Stark. 

Ned was surprised by that statement for a moment, not knowing what to say, but then he remembered how much Ashara would speak of her dear brother and with such reverence. 

-I wanted to marry her. - he uttered those words out loud for the first time in what felt a lifetime. - I made plans to visit Starfall... To come ask for her hand to your brother but then... 

-You had a duty to your house and your people. I understand. - ser Arthur said and gave a small but genuine smile before returning to look to the door in front of him. 

Ned looked back to the vast dry lands of the Red Mountain, a well know feeling weighing on his heart and mind. If things had been different, ser Arthur and him would have become good brothers; in a different life Ned wouldn’t have had to broke his promise over duties that weren’t his. If his brother and sister hadn’t been reckless fools, if the king hadn’t been a mad man and his son had stick to his duties, maybe Ned’s dreams wouldn’t have become dust. Whenever he could fall asleep, even if for the briefest of time, all Ned would see was the most beautiful face, Ashara’s face. Those violet eyes would always haunt Ned, he was sure of it; violet eyes and everything that could have been. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any thoughts on it??? Let me know your opinions or doubts, kudos and comments are very much welcomed :D
> 
> That board was my creation but the pic are from pinterest so credits to the owners. Although I suck with photoshop and such things, I really like the visual aspect of a story, how characters/places/etc look like in my mind, so along w the boards per chapter I'm also setting up a tumblr&pinterest for those of you interested to know how I imagine things ^^' also to help w some extra info on the characters.  
> As soon as I'm finish I'll share the links ;)
> 
> Ik Ned/Ashara might be confusing right now but soon enough we'll get to know more in depth details on their relationship (+flashbacka)!!
> 
> If you guys liked the new chapter and are still interested in the story, drop kudos or comments or both, just let me know :DD
> 
> Till next time & stay safe ;*)

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts?? Is it any good?? If you liked or thought it interesting pls let me know!! Kudos & comments r appreciated :D
> 
> Board was made by me but images are not mine, total credit to their owners. I chose Chris Hemsworth cause since day 1 that's how I pictured ArthurDayne and as soon as I saw that KeanuReeves edit it screamed Ned Stark so I'm gonna use him instead of the actors from the show.  
> Not that it's noticeable or anything but yeah I'm a sucker for Arthur Dayne and could not avoid the whole what-if-he-had-survived concept. And to emphasize I'm gonna go down the Ned/Ash romance route cause I've always like it more than Ash/Bran! Plus this is not friendly Robert & Catelyn, I desliked them in both series/book1, so some bashing will def happen.
> 
> Also at first glance it may seem as if Arthur doesn't care for Lya or even the whole war situation, etc and its 100% pro Rhaegar's actions but that it's not the case. The poor guy just has been going through a 2020-rough kinda time. I'll explore more about his feelings and personal opinions, trying to put it on a +/- unbiased views. 
> 
> I think that it's all for now... If you have any doubts/questions, drop a comment, I'll be glad to discuss things ;D
> 
> Hopefully, till next time! Stay safe you all!


End file.
